Faux-semblants
by Leze-G
Summary: Oméga Zell a toujours eu un modèle à suivre dans la vie : Fantöm, le meilleur joueur d'Horizon, qon image parfaite de la masculinité. Alors, quand il apprend son idole est un homme transgenre, sa vision entière du monde en est chamboulé. Puis, c'est quoi ça d'abord, un mec trans ?
1. Chapitre 1

Yo ! Je reviens des morts pour une fanfic noob sur Omégazell/Fantöm. Evidemment ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture à vous !

Bisous

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres dans la vraie vie, et un après-midi particulier dans Olydri. Son soleil virtuel trônant haut dans le ciel, trop haut. Il était beaucoup trop en retard sur son rendez-vous. Habituellement, cela n'arrivait jamais, _in game_ Oméga Zell était plutôt ponctuel. Toujours là, toujours à l'heure.

C'était la moindre des choses, quand on voulait être le numéro 1 !

Sauf qu'actuellement, avec sa panne d'oreiller, et ses collègues l'attendant, il n'avait rien du futur héros d'Olydri. Non là il passait plus pour… pour une _meuf._  
Frissonnant à cette affreuse idée, il préféra l'effacer immédiatement de sa mémoire. En espérant qu'il ne reçoive aucune réflexion de la part des membres de sa guilde.

C'était justement avec eux qu'Oméga Zell avait rendez-vous. Dans une zone neutre, un peu loin de tout, et surtout, loin des gens. D'ailleurs, il n'avait croisé aucun autre joueur depuis sa connection. Et malgré sa position géographique, cela restait étrange.

Personne. Comme si une épidémie les avait tous disparaître le même jour.

Tous. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que, peut-être, avec de l'espoir, Gaea n'était pas là non plus ? Il retrouva le sourire. Seulement pour quelques minutes, jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive l'avatar de l'invocatrice, près de celui d'Arthéon. Le duo étant les seuls membres de la guilde noob présent.

C'était mauvais signe.

Cependant, malgré un soupir, il posta son personnage devant le leur, et les salua.

-Tu arrives enfin, fit Arthéon dans ses écouteurs.

-Occupé par ta vie sociale ? Nargua Gaea ironique.

-Ouais ouais, répliqua-t-il, je suis en retard ok, j'dormais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il préférait en finir rapidement, pour s'éloigner de Gaea. Rien que la proximité de son avatar l'horripilait.

-Alors, tu le prends comment ? Questionna finalement le chef de guilde.

-De ?

Il haussa un sourcil. Un lourd silence suivit… quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu n'es pas courant.

La voix d'Arthéon était surprise. Il fit la moue.  
-De quoi ?

-Il n'est vraiment pas au courant ? S'étonna à son tour Gaea.  
L'étudiante se mit alors à sourire, un grand sourire suspect. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, prête à lui répondre, quand Arthéon l'arrêta d'un geste.  
-Je vais lui dire, décida-t-il.  
-Mais de quoi bordel ?  
Il commençait à sérieusement s'agacer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si horrible, après toutes les épreuves que le groupe avait traversé ? Le ton d'Arthéon ne le rassurait absolument pas. Et encore moins la mine ravie de Gaea.  
-Ok, Oméga Zell, écoute c'est très simple...  
-Fantöm est une fille, coupa l'invocatrice.  
-Gaea j'avais dis quoi ?  
Arthéon faisait de grands gestes -son RP allait jusqu'à, oui-, ayant l'air réellement énervé. Ce qui était absurde. Pourquoi être en colère ? Comme si Gaea pouvait être sérieuse ! Oméga Zell leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Une fille ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ma pauvre, on l'a vu IRL Fantöm je te rappelle, et c'est un vrai mec, comme moi.  
-Un mec oui, confirma Arthéon, comme toi non.  
-ça veut dire quoi cette énigme là ? C'est un mec c'est un mec c'est tout.  
-Cherche pas, soupira Gaea les bras croisés, il est trop à la ramasse, il comprendra pas.  
-Laisse moi lui expliquer.  
L'avatar d'Arthéon le regarda fixement, dans un silence de quelques secondes. Comme pour le préparer à une grande révélation :  
-Fantöm. Est un mec. Trans.  
Oméga Zell devint lui-même silencieux un instant, avant de pousser un "haa". Qui ne dupa personne.  
-Tu sais pas ce que c'est, c'est ça ?  
-Non, avoua-t-il sincère.  
-Ok, ça veut juste dire que, Fantöm, est un mec, né fille.  
C'est comme si Arthéon avait formulé une phrase dans une autre langue. Il ne comprenait pas, effectivement. Ou plutôt, il ne _pouvait_ pas comprendre. Alors, il dévisageait simplement son écran, les sourcils froncés, complètement perdu. Et ce n'est qu'après un temps qu'il émit un magnifique :  
-Hein ?  
-Ton chère fantöm a un vagin voilà quoi !  
-Gaea, désapprouva Arthéon, mais sans rien ajouter d'autre.  
-Quoi ? Éclata le l'assassin. Mais tu dérailles ! C'est un mec !  
-Who ça va être long, se lamenta leur chef de guilde à haute voix.  
-Comme expliquer une quête à Sparadrap.  
-J'vois pas de quoi vous parlez, s'énerva-t-il, on est soit une de ces abominations féminine, soit un mec.  
-Si long, continuait Arthéon.  
-Fantöm appréciera que tu le classes dans les abominations.  
-MAIS NON PARCE QUE C'EST UN MEC.

-Hé, se plaignit la jeune femme, me pète pas les oreilles juste parce que t'es trop stupide !

-Tait-toi !

Il sut que Gaea allait malgré tout rajouter quelque chose, mais Oméga Zell ne la laissa pas faire : il se déconnecta d'Horizon, et par la même occasion, du chat vocal. Il ne supportait plus de les entendre, eux et les conneries qu'ils racontaient.

Fantöm, une fille ? Non. Il n'était pas une de ces _gonzesses_ se cachant derrière un avatar masculin. C'était un mec, il le savait. Puis, Gaea avait déjà bien pire pour se moquer de lui. Tout ça n'était peut-être qu'un mensonge cruel.

Seulement, Arthéon ne lui aurait pas menti. Alors… ils disaient la vérité ? Mais d'abord, qu'est-ce c'était un trans exactement ? Est-ce qu'au moins ça existait ?

Il effleura sa touche Echap, plein de questions en tête. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique solution à son problème. Déterminé, Morgan ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre. Et tandis qu'il tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, le logo de Google se reflétait dans ses lunettes.

...

Ce jour là, Max aurait dû s'attendre à recevoir une visite imprévue chez lui. Après tout, la veille, la nouvelle de son véritable sexe de naissance avait fait le tour du net. Et cela n'avait ni plu à ses employeurs, ni aux autres joueurs d'Horizon. Alors, quoi de plus probable que l'un des deux groupes vienne se plaindre en personne ?  
Cependant, peu de gens connaissaient son adresse personnel, pour des raisons évidentes. Être le numéro 1 d'un MMORPG avait certains avantages, mais pas celui de l'anonymat. D'autant plus qu'il était la mascotte de la société produisant le fameux jeu. Le visage connu de tous les joueurs d'Olydri, un symbole de réussite.  
Symbole, à présent, qui ne représentait plus qu'un mensonge. Une farce, une mauvaise blague. Et bien pire pour certains extrémistes.  
Mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce n'était pas pour rien que sa "transidentité" avait été caché pendant si longtemps. Les gens pouvaient parfois être très idiots, et fermés d'esprits. Puis surtout, en homme non cisgenre, personne lui aurait permis d'être le numéro 1 ! Etre le modèle, le but ultime de tous ces joueurs si masculins ? Impossible !  
Alors évidemment oui, il avait menti. Jusqu'à devenir le meilleur du jeu. Ce lourd secret avait été nécessaire pour réaliser ce rêve fou. Et la société, n'ayant plus d'autres choix devant les preuves, l'avait engagé. Lui.  
Mais uniquement si Max ne révélait jamais rien au grand public. Gardant le secret de son passé.  
Sauf qu'à l'heure actuelle, tout le monde savait. Et Max aurait dû être terrifié. Terrifié de perdre ses sponsors, son salaire, sa popularité et tout le reste. Pourtant... contre toute attente, il se sentait soulagé. Le poids sur ses épaules s'était envolé, et il avait cette étrange impression d'être libre. Comme si tout ce scandale était en fait une bonne nouvelle.

Il semblait simplement être le seul à s'en apercevoir.

Ce n'était donc pas une visite imprévue qui allait lui faire peur. Et Max partit ainsi ouvrir la porte de chez lui au nouveau venu. Pensant accueillir un de ses employeurs mécontents. En tout cas, il aurait accueilli n'importe quelle critique. Tout, sauf :

-FANTÖM C'EST PAS GRAVE SI T'AS UN VAGIN.

La main encore sur la poignée, il insista à refermer la porte pendant une seconde. Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme -il l'avait déjà vu non ?- épuisé, comme s'il manquait de sommeil. Sa voix lui disait quelque chose... Pour avoir son adresse, ça ne pouvait pas être n'importe quel joueur.

-Oui ? Finit-il par dire. Merci je suppose… ? Je vous connais ?

Son visiteur parut se recevoir une douche froide, Max avait dû le vexer sans le vouloir.

-Je, euh…

L'inconnu devint subitement timide, très loin de la même personne qu'il était, il y a quelques secondes. Difficile à croire que ce dernier venait tout juste de lui crier dessus, avec ses mains tremblantes, et ses bégaiements. Et le premier joueur d'Horizon se demanda si, justement, il n'en était pas responsable. Peut-être l'avait-il _réellement_ vexé en avouant ne pas le reconnaître ? En tout cas, sa présence avait l'air de le perturber.

Et Max ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il grimaça, et décida de s'excuser par politesse. Sans imaginer que son interlocuteur puisse le faire avant lui :

-Non pardon oublie ! C'était stupide !

Il tourna aussitôt les talons, se préparant à partir. Ou à s'enfuir, plutôt. Comme si Max allait le laisser faire ! Il n'attendit pas un pas de plus de l'inconnu, et l'attrapa par le bras. L'obligeant à rester sur le seuil, un peu plus longtemps.

Son visiteur tourna lentement la tête vers lui, lançant un regard digne d'un film d'horreur. Pourquoi avait-il peur, tout d'un coup ?

-Hé, tout va bien, tenta-t-il de rassurer, puis si quelqu'un devrait flipper ici, c'est plutôt moi.

Il relâcha son bras, mais ce type était toujours dans le même état. Muet.

-Je peux savoir comment tu as eu moi adresse ? On se connait ?

Sa réponse fut un bafouillage incompréhensible pour toute oreille humaine. Il était visiblement nerveux, pour une raison que le pro gameur ignorait.

-Tu peux me dire ton nom au moins ?

-Bien sûr euh, il regarda ses chaussures, je... euh...

-Tu l'as pas oublié quand même ?

Max lui sourit gentiment, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il blaguait. Et dès que leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, son visiteur se présenta enfin.

-J'm'appelle Oméga Zell, dans Horizon 2.0, hein, parce qu'en vrai je m'appelle Morgan, dans la vie. La vraie vie. Tu peux m'appeler Morgan. Si tu veux. Ou pas. Je sais pas.

Le jeune homme semblait être en train de passer un oral d'examen. Les rictus sur son visage indiquant qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise face à lui. Ou qu'il regrettait chacun de ses mots.

-Et… et désolé pour tout à l'heure, et si je te tutoie et et…

-Du calme, lui conseilla Max, respire.

Il le regarda obéir, et après une inspiration, il répliqua enfin :

-Oméga Zell ça me dit quelque chose. Mais j'ai déjà vu ta tête quelque part, avant…

-Je vous ai interviewé. Une fois. Ici. Parce que je suis journaliste. J'interview les gens. Le travail.

Il s'en rappelait maintenant oui. Cependant… un journaliste débarquant chez lui après que son secret le plus intime soit découvert ? Méfiant, il se braqua.

-Tu es venu pour un scoop ? Profiter du buzz ?

-Hein ? Mais non !

Sa tête surprise était bien trop ridicule pour être fausse. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas sa présence.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Euh euh je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il ne laissa pas respirer. Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire, parler à des inconnus ? J'ai déjà assez à gérer je peux pas…

-Je suis fan de toi !

Sous l'étonnement, il s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements. Il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé à une telle réponse.

-Fan ?

-Oui, confirma Morgan, et… j'ai appris comme tout le monde hier le… enfin. Voilà. Tu sais. Il passa une main sur sa nuque et soupira. Et ça m'a pris la tête toute la nuit. Tu es mon modèle, je me sentais perdu. Mais… j'supportais pas les gens qui t'insultaient et… je voulais juste te dire de pas les écouter. C'est que des haters jaloux.

Un court silence suivit, c'était exactement comme un oral d'examen, en fait. Où l'étudiant attendait sa note. Max lui sourit, encore une fois.

-Je le sais déjà, confia-t-il, mais c'est gentil.

Morgan parut soudainement retrouvé sa joie de vivre, littéralement. Il n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi heureuse sur le visage de quelqu'un. Ce jeune était si étrange… et intriguant.

-Alors maintenant je… réussit-il à prononcer, je vais partir. Je pars. Là je pars. Je pars au revoir.

-Hé attends ! L'autre homme se figea immédiatement. J'aurai bien besoin d'une personne avec qui discuter. Tu veux rentrer ?

Morgan ne bougeait plus, comme s'il avait cessé de fonctionner. Oui, tel un ordinateur, il lui fallut de longues secondes pour redémarrer. Ses yeux papillonnant.

-Fan… Fantöm qui m'invite chez lui ?!

Il parlait à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte, le joueur de la guilde Justice en rit.

-Tu peux m'appeler Max tu sais. C'est bizarre IRL de m'appeler Fantöm.

Encore une fois, Morgan parut "planter", le dévisageant sans y croire. Ne portant aucun jugement, "Fantöm" se contenta d'ouvrir la voie à son appartement, d'un geste de la main. Ce qui fit réagir son interlocuteur, le sortant de son bug. Après son passage, le propriétaire des lieux referma la porte. Et ainsi les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, côte à côte, dans son petit appartement.

...

 _L'appartement de Fantöm_ , répétait mentalement Morgan sans y croire, _je suis dans l'appartement de Fantöm._  
Bien sûr, le journaliste connaissait déjà cet endroit, grâce à son interview. Dont il se souvenait parfaitement, comme si celle-ci avait eu lieu la veille. _Malheureusement_.

Déjà à l'époque, il avait été incapable de parler à Fantöm. Restant bêtement muet, presque incapable de soutenir son regard. Le comble pour un journaliste. Il avait même dû demander de l'aide à cette saleté de Gaea pour le remplacer ! GAEA QUOI ! Et Dieu seul savait qu'il détestait Gaea !

Pourtant, bien qu'il lui en voulait pour ses moqueries, sa radinerie et sa manipulation de bas étage… ce n'était pas Gaea qui le rendait maladroit et idiot devant Fantöm. LE Fantöm, Le grand, l'unique. Son modèle, l'homme pour lequel il avait le plus d'estime.

Non, ce n'était pas la faute de Gaea si Fantöm devait le voir comme un fan bizarre et louche. Il baissa les yeux. C'était entièrement la sienne. Puisque s'il y avait bien quelqu'un que Morgan haïssait plus que Gaea, c'était lui-même.

Oui, _lui._

Il rêvait de devenir comme Fantöm, mais n'arrivait même pas à lui adresser la parole. Ce peu importe ses efforts pour essayer d'avoir l'air normal. Et Morgan avait beau répéter tous les jours pouvoir devenir comme son idole, tous les mêmes jours lui répétaient qu'il n'en était qu'une pâle copie. Une contrefaçon à peine potable.

Il se sentait toujours ainsi, face à Fantöm… lui si haut, sur sa tour inaccessible, tandis qu'il était tout en bas, si loin. Sans espoir de le rejoindre un jour.

Car en vérité, derrière son assurance et sa confiance exagérée, Morgan avait l'horrible impression d'être _ordinaire._

-Fais comme chez toi, lui dit Max, oh et, tu as faim ? Soif ? J'ai du thé.

Le journaliste s'affala sur le canapé en écoutant les questions polies de son hôte. Tout en essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître.

 _C'est Fantöm c'est Fantöm je suis seul avec Fantöm_ , répétait son esprit.

Malgré cela, il sourit, tentant de sauver les apparences. Avec une expression crispée et peu naturelle.

-Du thé. Oui. d'accord, finit-il par répondre.

 _Du thé. Bien une boisson de gonzesse._ Mais si Fantöm en buvait, c'était différent. Lui, c'était un vrai homme. Même avec un vagin. Oui.

La veille, Morgan n'avait pas voulu y croire, cela paraissait tellement bizarre, comme idée. Toute sa vie, il avait appris que ce monde possédait deux camps : les hommes, supérieurs en tout point, et les autres, les femmes. Puis, Google était arrivé pour chambouler sa parfaite petite bulle binaire.

Il avait emmagasiné tant d'informations cette nuit ! Tant d'individus, de problèmes qu'il ignorait. Comme si, il voyait réellement, pour la première fois. Et Morgan s'en était aussitôt voulu.

Comment ? Comment avait-il pu effacer pendant aussi longtemps ses pairs ? Quelle cruauté, si involontaire, quelle erreur ! Il ne la referait plus jamais. Il avait compris, à présent.

TOUS les hommes étaient supérieurs aux femmes ! TOUS. Et ce peu importe leur sexe de naissance.

-Ça ira ?

Il sursauta, ayant oublié pendant son monologue mental la présence de Fantöm. Celui-ci lui tendait une tasse chaude de thé, que Morgan accepta, évidemment. Et tandis que l'odeur vanille du thé lui montait au nez, l'autre homme s'installa à ses côtés. Près de lui. Peut-être trop près.

-Donc, pas grave si j'ai un vagin ? aborda Max sans équivoque.

Il faillit en recracher son thé. Visiblement, le tact n'était pas le fort du meilleur joueur d'Horizion. Son désarroi le fit rire, d'ailleurs.

-Désolé pour ça, s'excusa Morgan honteux, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchir…

-Oh non ça va, j'en avais besoin je pense, après toutes les insultes que j'ai reçu.

Max fit une grimace, et Morgan lui se sentit égoïste ne pas y avoir penser. Bien sûr, il avait noté un grand nombre d'intolérance et de colère sur les serveurs. Mais sans se mettre à la place la personne visée. Comment des inconnus pouvaient-ils haïr quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il existait ?

-C'est des haters jaloux c'tout.

-J'ai l'habitude, ça va. Mais c'est gentil.

-Si j'tenais le connard qui a fuité l'info...

Il serra le poing, avec une forte envie de frapper quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un, exactement. Ses recherches de la veille ne lui avaient pas appris que des définitions non. Les titres fortement aguicheurs de ses collègues journalistes l'avaient renseignés sur toute l'affaire.

Les rumeurs sur Fantöm s'étaient lancés suite à un informateur dans le secret. Preuves à l'appui. Sans celles-ci, l'idée d'un Max trans ne serait sans doute jamais arrivé sur les serveurs.

Lui-même, 24h plus tôt, aurait cru à une mauvaise blague. Alors, si jamais il retrouvait la personne responsable…

-J'espère que tu ne lui feras pas de mal, répliqua pourtant Max.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

L'autre homme le fixa un instant, ayant l'air de réfléchir. Puis, après quelques secondes, Max posa sa propre tasse sur la table basse. Et répondit très sérieusement :

-Parce que c'est moi. C'est moi qui ai laissé "fuiter l'info".

Il fronça les sourcils, ayant du mal à y croire.

-Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

Fantöm inspira, et se tourna vers le mur en face. Le regard dans le vide.

-Parce que… je crois que j'en avais assez. Assez d'être enfermé dans le même rôle, encore et encore. À devoir être parfait et sans défaut pour plaire à tout le monde. Sans jamais pouvoir être vraiment moi-même. La pression non-stop, les fans, mes sponsors, tout ça, c'est fatiguant.

Morgan hocha la tête, il comprenait ce sentiment. Jouer les acteurs pour les autres, lui aussi en était fatigué. Parfois. Sauf que contrairement à son modèle, il n'aurait jamais le courage de se montrer comme il était.

Ce n'est comme si cela pouvait intéresser qui que ce soit, de toute façon.

-Je crois que je comprends, finit par faire le journaliste.

Max lui lança un regard intrigué, attendant visiblement la suite de sa phrase. Morgan se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il ne parlait jamais de choses aussi personnelles aux autres, _jamais._ Cependant, Fantöm n'était pas n'importe qui. Puis, ce dernier s'était confié à lui en toute confiance, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'encore très peu.

Si quelqu'un devait savoir…

-Je sais ce que c'est, la pression constante des autres, avoua-t-il. Dans ma guilde, je dois toujours être là pour eux, tout le temps.

Cette guilde noob qui ne réalisait même sa _chance_ de compter le grand Oméga Zell dans ses rangs. Il apportait tant à ce groupe, mais non, pas un merci, jamais.

-Ils s'en fichent de savoir ce que je peux ressentir ! Poursuivit-il en faisant des grands gestes. Surtout cette saleté de Gaea, elle profite de chaque occasion pour me ridiculiser. Et se moquer de moi.

En signe de compassion, Max lui tapota l'épaule. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait en vrai. Et sûrement par miracle, Morgan réussit à garder son calme.

-Je pense comprendre, dit-il, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être ouvertement gay.

-Hein ?

Il dévisagea le brun, espérant avoir mal compris. Mais l'expression de Max était très sérieuse. Il avait _vraiment_ dit ça.

-Je suis pas gay ! S'affola Oméga Zell. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis gay ?

-Oh. Pardon j'ai vraiment cru… comme tu avais l'air nerveux et bizarre j'ai pensé que c'est parce que je te plaisais…

-Qu… Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il. Mais je non c'est... c'est parce que tu m'intimides.

Max lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, et une autre tape sur l'épaule.

-Faut pas. Je suis un gars comme toi tu sais.

 _En mieux_ , se dit Morgan.

-Bon, conclut le propriétaire des lieux, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois retourner sur Horizon. Ma guilde m'attend.

-Déjà ?

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir parler trop franchement. Il y avait beaucoup trop de déception dans sa voix. En un seul et unique mot. Fantöm allait croire qu'il était désespéré.

-Oui, mais j'ai bien aimé discuter, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Et… si jamais j'ai du temps libre on pourra peut-être jouer ensemble si tu veux.

Morgan clignota des yeux, silencieux, ayant du mal à y croire. Fantöm lui proposait de jouer… _ensemble_? Non impossible c'était trop beau. Il devait rêver, forcément !

Max dû sans doute trouver étrange de voir son invité se pincer lui-même le bras. Pourtant, ce dernier avait toujours ce sourire bizarrement amical. Comme si LE Fantöm semblait lui être reconnaissant.

Quelle idée ridicule.

-Je, je, avec plaisir, fut sa réponse.

Comme si quelqu'un pouvait refuser une telle proposition ! Puis, avec Fantöm et lui réunis, ils seraient le meilleur duo qu'Horizon n'ait jamais connu ! C'était parfait, c'était beau, sauf que… Il ne verrait plus Max en vrai.

Mais, qui sait, peut-être que ce rendez vous irl improvisé n'était qu'un début ? Après tout, ces deux derniers jours semblaient assez dingues avec le recul. Et Morgan n'espérait qu'une chose : que cela continue.

Si seulement il avait su.


	2. Chapitre 2

Yo ! De retour pour la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez ;)

Coeur sur vous. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Oméga Zell passait une journée banale sur Horizon 2.0. Les quatre principaux membres de la guilde noob étaient pour une fois réunis, et chacun évoquait ses prochains projets. Pendant 5 minutes. Après ce laps de temps, lui et Gaea commencèrent à se disputer.

Tout était comme d'habitude donc. Mais leur "paisible" quotidien ne fut que de courte durée : étant stoppé net par un autre joueur. Avec un seul mot de sa part.

-Bonjour !

À toute première vue, l'inconnu était un guerrier de niveau 1, ayant l'air de sortir de nulle part. Mais _littéralement_ de nulle part, comme s'il venait d'être créé. Et cet individu venait leur parler ? Eux ? Des joueurs niveau 60 ? Ça ne pouvait qu'être un stupide noob, ou des problèmes potentielles. Ou les deux à la fois, comme Sparadrap.

En tout cas, cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
-C'est qui lui ?

 _Gaea, toujours aussi passive/agressive._ Mais, à vrai dire, il avouait volontier que lui aussi était frustré d'avoir été interrompu dans leur "discussion".  
-Un ami d'Oméga Zell, répondit honnêtement la personne.  
La surprise passée, l'intéressé faillit lâcher que c'était impossible, puisqu'il n'avait aucun ami. Avant de réaliser à quel point cela semblait pathétique.

Encore heureux que Gaea ne sache pas lire dans les pensées, se dit-il.

- _Ami ?_ Répéta justement celle-ci. Tu es capable d'avoir des amis toi ?

-Je suis pas un radin égoïste comme toi, répliqua Oméga Zell, donc oui.

C'est vrai quoi ! S'énerva Morgan. Il aurait pu avoir un tas de potes, si le monde n'était pas rempli de ces idiotes femmes. Idiotes, superficielles, cruelles femmes. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait aucun ami !

Mais du coup… qui était ce type ?

-Wha, ironisa l'invocatrice, pour te supporter ton "ami" doit être pire que toi.

Tandis qu'il cherchait une repartie, Oméga Zell reçut un message privé sur son compte. De ce joueur débutant, justement. Sans réfléchir, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir ses MPs, espérant trouver une explication à cette situation et… il en resta sans voix.

"c'est Fantöm ;)"

Morgan ignorait ce qui le perturbait le plus : le fait que ce joueur soit Fantöm, ou ce smiley à la fin.

Quand son modèle, son ultime idole, lui avait proposé qu'ils jouent ensemble à Horizon, Oméga Zell ne s'attendait pas réellement à le revoir. Encore moins sous les traits d'un nouveau personnage. Et devant TOUTE sa guilde.

-Laisse-le, calma Arthéon, s'il a de la compagnie tant mieux pour lui.

-Tu veux rejoindre notre guilde ?

Oméga Zell roula fortement des yeux à la réaction prévisible de Sparadrap. Qui fut cependant suivi d'une réaction beaucoup moins prévisible de Fantöm :

-Justement, oui.

Les trois autres membres de la guilde Noob émirent un magnifique "hein ?" en choeur. Alors que Sparadrap, lui, semblait assez heureux. Cependant, malgré leur étonnement, Morgan savait que ses camarades allaient poser de nombreuses questions.

Il fallait qu'il intervienne, et change de sujet, vite. Personne ne devait découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Fantöm. _Personne_.

-Hé dis, on peut discuter en privé ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps au "nouveau" de répondre, et quitta le chat vocal de la guilde. Pour les isoler, ne laissant qu'eux deux. Fantöm, et lui.

Seuls.

 _Conduis toi en adulte Morgan._

Ce n'était pas le moment de se transformer en fanboy, vraiment pas.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ravala sa salive, perdant peu à peu sa confiance. Merde quoi ! Pourquoi même entendre sa voix dans ses écouteurs le rendait muet ?

-Tu as oublié ? Poursuivit Fantöm. Quand on s'est vu j'ai dis que je voulais jouer avec toi. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Si si si, je me souviens si. Il souffla, apaisant sa nervosité. Mais j'pensais pas que tu étais sérieux.

-Je suis toujours sérieux. Surtout quand cela concerne les jeux vidéos.

Il sentit le sourire dans la voix de Fantöm, tout en l'imaginant parfaitement dans sa tête. Et Morgan songea qu'il aurait aimé voir ce sourire en vrai. Avant d'effacer rapidement cette pensée de sa mémoire.

-Après, rajouta Fantöm sans doute parce qu'il ne réagissait pas, je comprends si tu veux rester avec ta guilde, tu peux toujours refus…

-NON, coupa son cri venant du coeur, je veux dire, oui. Oui je suis d'accord. Que tu viennes jouer. Avec nous. La Guilde Noob.

Oméga Zell avait réellement du mal à croire que tout ça se passait vraiment. Fantöm rejoignant sa guilde. Pour jouer avec lui. Et les autres.

 _Les autres._

Merde, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Le trio en connaissait trop sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Fantöm jouer avec eux !

-Cool, fit cependant celui-ci, je vous rejoins tout suite.

Et alors que Fantöm rallumait le chat vocal, Morgan pria pour se réveiller là, tout suite, dans son lit.

-Alors, questionna la voix de Gaea, t'es un ami d'Omega Zell ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi prétentieux dans la vraie vie ?

 _Trop tard._

-Oh, non, répondit Fantöm ne se doutant de rien, à ce que j'ai pu voir il est même assez timide.

-TIMIDE ?

Oméga Zell crut devenir sourd, mais entendant le rire de Gaea qui suivit son exclamation, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Malheureusement.

-J'croyais qu'il était seulement timide avec Fantöm. Vu qu'il a un crush sur lui.

Morgan s'étrangla, avant de tousser fortement dans son micro.

-Ok je j'vais aller jouer avec mon pote, hein, sans vous. Il éloigna son avatar en espérant être suivi. Écoute pas cette vipère de Gaea surtout, elle dit n'importe quoi.

-Je vois.

Avec seulement sa voix, et deux mots, impossible de savoir si Fantöm le croyait ou non. Morgan fit une grimace devant son écran. Gaea n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire gober ce mensonge ! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle gâche tout, sans même le savoir.

-Alors, reprit l'autre homme, tu veux bien m'aider à up mon reroll ?

-Bien sûr ! … maintenant ?

-Oui maintenant !

Pas besoin de lui dire une seconde fois. Oméga Zell décida donc de la route à prendre, et le duo partit enfin à l'aventure. Sur les terres d'Olydri, prêt à affronter n'importe quelle créature, personnage, quête. Tels les ultimes guerriers courageux qu'ils étaient, selon l'assassin.

-J'y crois pas, émit Arthéon dans ses écouteurs, Oméga Zell est vraiment gay ?

Le concerné se figea, et prit un instant à comprendre. Est-ce que leur chef de guilde venait _vraiment_ de parler dans son dos ? en oubliant que lui et Fantöm étaient toujours connectés au chat vocal ?

Oméga Zell ne retourna même pas son avatar, non. Il soupira longuement dans son micro, puis :

-Arthéon, sérieux ? Toi aussi ?

Rien qu'à son ton, il perçut sa vexation :

-Hé vous êtes pas censé m'entendre ! Active la distance c'est pas RP !

Leur chef de guilde les avait toujours empêché d'utiliser le chat sur de longues distances. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi, maintenant. Et ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il racontait des choses sur lui ! Gaea il aurait compris, mais Arthéon ? C'était à croire qu'ils le faisaient tous exprès.

Oui, exprès pour gâcher sa journée avec Fantöm !

Mais Morgan n'allait pas se laisser faire. Aujourd'hui serait parfait. Tout serait parfait. Et son idole verrait enfin qui il était : le meilleur joueur d'Horizon, et son futur successeur. Il suffisait de faire bonne impression.

Plutôt simple, non ?

...

Ennemis, combats et butins, le guerrier et l'assassin guerroyaient un long moment contre toutes les quêtes possibles. Et Fantöm songea à quel point il ne s'était jamais autant amusé en ligne. En tout cas, pas depuis qu'il avait rejoint la Guilde Justice. Oh, bien sûr, il aimait sa guilde, et il aimait être le meilleur d'Olydri. Mais le haut niveau était parfois si difficile, rempli de concurrents, et de responsabilité, qu'il en oubliait cette joie simple. Celle d'explorer, de jouer, avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait donc créé ce nouveau personnage, de la même classe que l'ancien, pour être loin du stress, et de la pression. Et en parfait anonyme, il était devenu libre du travail, des reproches, et des insultes. Rien que pour quelques heures.

Une pause méritée.

Et Max était plutôt heureux de ne pas la passer seul. Même si, à vrai dire, il ne connaissait que très peu Oméga Zell, ou _Morgan._ Le jeune homme étant toujours resté assez hésitant et renfermé en sa présence. Cependant, ce dernier s'améliorait progressivement, réussissant à prononcer plusieurs phrases correctes sans bégailler. Ça, et le fait que personne ne pouvait les entendre grâce au chat vocal privé, c'était l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur lui.

-Et depuis combien de temps tu joues à Horizon ? Questionna-t-il.

Il entendit Morgan réfléchir dans son micro, murmurant un long "mh" qui parut s'éterniser.

-3 ans je crois ? finit-il par dire. Peut-être un peu plus.

Max hocha la tête, presque satisfait. Et ils reprirent leur marche, continuant de faire d'avancer leur avatar, plus par habitude que pour un réel but. Mais, l'instant était différent d'avant, quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était plus l'ambiance des quêtes et des donjons non, tout semblait calme, reposant. Un temps à la confidence. Comme si, contre toute logique dans ce monde aux milliers de joueurs, les deux hommes étaient seuls au monde.

-3 ans ? S'étonna le brun. Et toujours que niveau 60 ?

Au silence qui suivit, Fantöm comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. L'assassin soupira.

-Tu comprendrais pourquoi si tu voyais la guilde noob. C'est impossible d'avancer avec des tocards pareils.

Sa voix était fatigué, blasé. Trois ans de souvenirs se sentaient dans sa voix.

-Arthéon j'dis pas, poursuivit-il, mais on peut rien faire avec un noob et une fille.

Evidemment, _évidemment,_ Max retint le dernier mot.

-Tu as quelque chose contre les filles ?

Un rire jaune lui répondit, ainsi qu'un discours, bien rodé :

-J'ai pas quelque chose contre elles, c'est elles qui gâchent tout ! Pas ma faute. Des gonzesses c'est juste pas fait pour jouer à des jeux vidéos.

Il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de propos, chez beaucoup de représentants de la gente masculine. Après tout, il vivait quotidiennement dans le monde du jeu vidéo, depuis son enfance. Des mecs misogynes, il en avait vu passer, beaucoup.

Fantöm aurait pu donc aisément lui donner tort, mais… il savait que chez ce Morgan, c'était plus compliqué que ça. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, enfouie. Alors, il continua de creuser :

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Son interlocuteur balbutia, n'ayant visiblement pas l'habitude de se justifier.

-Parce que… bah c'est des meufs quoi, fut sa seule explication. Elles sont superficielles, gniangnian et chiantes. Ça parle que de mecs, de shopping et ça jacasse tout le temps !

-Tu en connais beaucoup des "meufs" ?

L'assassin rit, encore une fois, de la même manière.

-Je suis entouré que de ça ! Des filles partout !

-Je veux dire personnellement.

-Oh. Non ?

Morgan se tut, réfléchissant sans doute intensément. Et Max sut qu'il l'avait eu, pris au piège, face à sa propre réalité..

-Tu devrais apprendre à les connaître, lui conseilla-t-il, tu serais surpris.

Puis, comme un coup final, il rajouta :

-Et juste pour que tu le saches, la personne qui m'a tout appris sur Horizon, c'était une femme. La meilleure joueuse d'Olydri avant moi. Et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai toujours pas son niveau.

Il attendit la réaction d'Oméga Zell, l'imaginant bonne comme mauvaise. Tout, à part :

-Putain les cons !

L'avatar de l'assassin se figea subitement, sans raison apparente. Et aussitôt, le bruit fort du martèlement d'un clavier envahit les oreilles du guerrier. Fantöm, un peu perdu, tenta de comprendre la situation. Qui lui vint comme un éclair de génie, quand il croisa l'icône du chat écrit.

Avec sa popularité, et son "scandale", il avait pris l'habitude de masquer les conversations publics. C'est donc même avant de les réactiver que Max sut exactement ce qui avait pu énerver Oméga Zell. Puisque lui y avait eu droit tous les jours depuis la nouvelle de sa transidentité.

L'interface du chat était toujours la même, sobre, avec de nombreux pseudos différents. Et leurs mots défilant à toute vitesse, que le champion de la Guilde Justice connaissait déjà.

-Fantöm c'est une meuf ?  
-C'est un mec meuf on sait trop lol.  
-Ouais c'est gênant :/  
-C'est juste pour avoir à l'attention.

-C'est à la mode d'être travelo mdr.

Apparemment, il était le sujet de la conversation depuis un moment. Mais cela faisait longtemps que de telles phrases ne lui faisaient plus grand chose.

Contrairement à Oméga Zell :

-TG ! Vous ête débil ! Fantöm c le meilleur ! Il vous bat tous !

Max sourit devant ses arguments très simplistes. Et songea qu'il y avait bel et bien un espoir, Morgan n'était pas perdu définitivement.

-Allé chier bande 2 nul !

Hormis peut-être pour son orthographe.

...

Gaea était une femme aux goûts simples : elle aimait un compte en banque bien rempli, et monter des niveaux rapidement. Puis, un peu de pouvoir et quelques subalternes tant qu'à faire, c'était toujours agréable. Bref, elle ne demandait pas le monde entier. Pas encore.

Seulement, sa guilde ne l'aidait aucunement à accomplir ses objectifs. Au contraire, c'est comme si chaque membre la persécutait ! Elle, pauvre petite Gaea qui n'avait rien demandé. Depuis quand fallait-il donner son argent durement gagné à un stupide fond en commun ? Et encore, quand son propre chef de guilde ne la rackettait pas, elle devait subir l'incompétence de Sparadrap, ou ce macho d'Oméga Zell. Dire que c'était justement lui qu'ils attendaient tous.

-C'est bon là il viendra pas ! S'agaça-t-elle à haute voix. Il doit être encore avec son mec.

-Ah Gaea, t'as jamais été très patiente, répliqua le concerné.

Bien sûr, Zell apparaissait maintenant ! Comme par hasard. Elle croisa les bras, ou en tout cas, son avatar d'invocatrice croisa les bras.

-Bah enfin ! Pas trop tôt, ton petit ami qui t'a retenu ?

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que ce mystérieux joueur avait rejoint leur rang. C'était un ami d'Oméga Zell, selon ses dires. Et impossible de le contredire, puisqu'ils ne voyaient JAMAIS le type en question. Mais le bon côté, c'est qu'ils voyaient beaucoup moins Zell également, puisque les deux hommes passaient leur temps ensemble.

Gaea restait donc sur sa théorie qu'il s'agissait de son copain IRL. Après tout, cet "ami" portait le même pseudo que l'idole de Zell. Ça ne pouvait qu'être un autre fan de Fantöm. Et quoi de plus romantique qu'un couple de fans s'aimant ?

-Non il est occupé aujourd'hui.

Gaea nota qu'il ne réfuta pas le terme de "petit ami", comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Sans doute que les choses devenaient sérieuses avec son "pote", puisqu'Omega Zell n'était pas du genre à ignorer les autres. Surtout quand les autres étaient une femme.

D'ailleurs, assez étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas encore insulté, et rabaissé, à son pauvre statut de "sexe inférieure". Peut-être qu'il était malade ?

-Tu reviens jouer avec nous Oméga Zell ? demanda innocemment leur prête.  
-Je suis jamais parti Sparadrap.  
Et il se mit à rire, pas grand chose, juste un petit rire amusé. Mais ça paraissait si sincère et… joyeux ?

 _OK, ça c'est vraiment bizarre._

L'assassin n'avait jamais spécialement apprécié Sparadrap, et c'était peu dire. Il était même le premier à s'exaspérer devant ses maladresses. Mais surtout, Gaea ne l'avait _jamais_ entendu rire. Pas au premier degré. Il ne pouvait pas juste être malade.

Réfléchissant, elle caressa son menton, le regard en l'air. Ce n'était pas normal tout ça, quelque chose clochait. Et au léger silence d'Arthéon, elle n'était sûrement pas la seule à le penser.

-Bon, se décida finalement le chef d'équipe, on a une quête à finir et pas toute la journée.

Ce fut le signal tant attendu pour leur départ. Et sans attendre, les quatre membres de la guilde noob partirent vers les territoires inconnus d'Olydri. Droit sur leur destination, ils parcoururent des forêts, des ruisseaux, et d'innombrables paysages. Passant devant d'autres joueurs et des PNJs insistants, ils évitèrent malgré tout les dangers, pièges, et obstacles potentiels. Tels de vrais professionnels. Même Arthéon pût faire son monologue interminable sur la quête et son histoire "passionnante".

Autrement dit, tout allait bien. Très bien. Sauf que ça, dans la Guilde Noob, ce n'était pas normal. Un voyage facile n'avait jamais été facile pour eux. Pourquoi Sparadrap paraissait si sage ? Et Oméga Zell si silencieux ? Ce dernier avait forcément coupé son casque, c'était la seule explication plausible. Il n'avait jamais supporté les discours barbants d'Arthéon. Tout comme elle. Mais son camarade assassin, lui, osait s'en plaindre.

Comme quoi, cet idiot de macho pouvait être utile, parfois.

Gaea fut donc soulagée de voir _enfin_ l'arrivée. Ils purent stopper leur avatar, et les postèrent sur une colline. Endroit stratégique pour observer leur objectif.

-Vous vous souvenez tous de ce que vous devez faire ? Vérifia Arthéon.

-J'sais pas, répliqua Gaea narquoise, j'ai oublié avec tous tes trucs de dieux déesses qui se font la guerre là.

-Ce ne sont pas des dieux mais des _sources,_ corrigea-t-il sérieusement. Puis regarde, ça a intéressé Oméga Zell.

-Hein ? Émit celui-ci, n'ayant visiblement rien suivi du tout.

Sa réaction fut très drôle à entendre, Gaea imaginant parfaitement sa tête d'ahuri. Et dans une autre circonstance, elle en aurait sans doute ri. Si le soudain silence d'Arthéon ne signifiait pas que celui-ci était blessé dans son estime. Elle préféra ne pas tenter le diable, et au lieu de ça :

-Tu avais coupé ton micro, avoue.

-Non ! Nia l'assassin. 'Fin, peut-être mais… c''est juste que… je discutais avec quelqu'un.

Mais oui ! Il avait dû utiliser la marche en automatique. Celle qui permettait de faire autre chose pendant que l'avatar faisait le trajet tout seul. Gaea se maudit de ne pas y avoir penser pour elle-même.

Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas l'autre détail :

-Je croyais que ton "pote" était occupé aujourd'hui ?

-Comment tu sais que c'est lui ?

Il semblait réellement surpris. Elle sourit.

-Peut-être parce que c'est la seule personne qui peut te supporter ?

Elle fut presque heureuse de retrouver une de leurs disputes. Sans que la jeune femme puisse l'expliquer, cela lui manquait. Seulement, alors qu'elle patientait pour une réplique acerbe, leur chef de guilde l'avorta en une phrase :

-On a pas le temps pour les chamailleries, vous vous rappelez ? La quête ? Le boss à tuer ?

-Moi je me rappelle !

-C'est bien Sparadrap, le félicita-t-il sincèrement.

Et comme d'habitude, c'est le prêtre du groupe qui les aida à se décider. Il permit de couper toute autre idée hors sujet, pour qu'ils se lancent finalement dans cette quête. La phase finale d'une quête, exactement. La plus difficile. Uniquement pour la guilde Noob. Cette équipe de bras cassés ne réussissait jamais, pas sans de longues heures de sermons et d'énervement inutiles. Jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'objectif était atteint. Même devant le cadavre du boss, Gaea n'y croyait pas vraiment. Tout s'était passé parfaitement, comme pour le voyage. Comme pour tout. Et cela lui faisait peur. Elle avait besoin d'explication.

-Hé bravo Oméga Zell, fit Arthéon, tu t'es vachement amélioré depuis la dernière fois.

-Trop amélioré, rajouta Gaea, c'est impossible de s'améliorer autant tout seul ! Quelqu'un joue à ta place, c'est forcément ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Gaea ? Il tapa aléatoirement sur son clavier comme preuve. Il y a que moi dans mon salon !

-Alors quoi, t'es cheaté ?

-C'est vrai que ce sont des progrès assez impressionnants, rejoint Arthéon, surtout que tu n'as pas frimé une seule fois.

 _C'est vrai ça !_ Elle ne l'avait presque pas entendu de tout le combat, sauf pour donner des indications. Comme si Oméga Zell les considérait tels des… égaux.

-Si je frimais tout le temps on ne gagnerait jamais, répliqua-t-il.

-Ok là ça va trop loin, craqua Gaea, qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait d'Oméga Zell ?

Malheureusement, sa question n'eut que pour effet de l'énerver.

-Pourquoi vous me faites chier d'un coup ? Sparadrap il a pas fait une connerie et vous lui dites rien à lui !

-Sparadrap ça lui arrive d'être sage, défendit Arthéon.

-Ma grand-mère dit que je dois être comme une image, renchérit leur soigneur.

-Toi t'es irrécupérable, conclut Gaea.

Le concerné soupira longuement.

-C'est bon quoi, grommela-t-il, c'est juste que j'aime bien quand on est en équipe.

-Tu nous aimes bien Oméga Zell c'est vrai ? Demanda innocemment Sparadrap.

-Non ! Lui cria-t-il. Je. Peut-être ! J'sais pas moi merde. Vous êtes chiants putain !

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il se déconnecta, sans même revenir récupérer sa récompense de quête. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, cela en faisait plus pour elle ! Mais la réaction de leur assassin restait malgré tout très étrange, aux yeux de tous. Gaea se mit à réfléchir. Personne ne changeait aussi vite... sans une bonne raison. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache laquelle ! Et son instinct lui disait déjà que ce secret n'était pas un objet, ou de la triche. Non, bien plus simple : c'était quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre.

Ah ! Gaea retrouva sa joie, et son enthousiasme. Rien ne valait une petite enquête sur son macho préféré pour occuper ses prochaines journées. N'est-ce pas ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Yo les gens. Ce chapitre trainait dans mes affaires depuis un an, et en regardant les nouveaux épisodes de Noobs je me suis dis qu'il était peut être temps que vous en profitiez.

Coeur sur vous

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que leur deux avatar étaient assis dans l'herbe, sans bouger. Le duo ayant oublié les quêtes, ou les ennemis. Comme depuis plusieurs semaines. Leur rendez vous quotidien était devenu une excuse pour discuter ensemble.  
Et les sujets de conversations pouvaient être très variés. L'actualité de leur guilde, comme leur passé :  
-J'étais vraiment nul au début, racontait Fantöm, incapable de gérer mon assassin. Saphir m'a crié dessus un nombre incalculable de fois à cause de ça.  
Oméga Zell tut le fait que lui non plus ne gérer pas parfaitement son assassin. Préférant imaginer la Saphir du passé en joueuse débutante perdant tous ses moyens. Dire que la Saphir de maintenant était au total opposé de cette image.  
-Donc, résuma Morgan, il y avait juste Saphir, Heimdal et toi ?  
-Et oui, on est les trois fondateurs de la Guilde Justice. Mais on était déjà amis, bien avant. On s'est toujours entendu, à peu près.  
Fantöm rit, un rire évoquant des souvenirs que lui ne pouvait pas connaître. Bizarrement il se sentit comme... jaloux. Il soupira.  
-Je crois que j'aurai aimé m'entendre avec ma Guilde, avoua l'assassin, mais j'me retrouve avec ces idiots.  
-Ils n'ont pas l'air si idiots, avec tout ce que tu m'as dit sur eux.

Il haussa les épaules. Fantöm ne pouvait pas comprendre. Lui avait tellement de chance avec sa Guilde : il était entouré par tant membres talentueux, et reconnu comme le meilleur joueur par tous. Pourtant, Oméga Zell voulait malgré tout lui expliquer :  
-Hier on a fait un donjon à quatre et... tout s'était bien passé.  
-C'est plutôt bien ça.

 _Si seulement c'était aussi facile…_  
-Mais non ! Contredit-il agacé. C'est pas bien pour eux ! Avant on recommençait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, et pour une fois qu'on y arrive, ça leur plait pas ! Ils m'ont posé plein de questions chiantes, parce que pour eux j'ai pas pu progresser tout seul.  
-Peut-être parce que j'ai un peu aidé ?  
Morgan en devint silencieux, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité. Même en étant bas niveau, Fantöm n'avait pas cessé de lui donner des conseils. Il en sourit, bien sûr, il en était reconnaissant.

Mais ça ne changeait rien du tout !  
-Même là ça leur suffit pas quoi ! Puis j'm'en fous, je suis Oméga Zell, j' trouve une autre Guilde quand je veux.  
-si tu avais voulu rejoindre une autre Guilde, tu l'aurais déjà fait, lui fit remarquer son idole.

Morgan grimaça devant son écran. Qu'est-ce que Fantöm racontait ? Il croisa les bras, sur la défensive, et monta d'un ton.  
-Alors quoi ? Je suis stupide c'est ça ?  
-Non, non, répliqua gentiment son interlocuteur, je crois juste que tu as envie qu'ils t'aiment bien.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. _N'importe quoi._  
-Quand j'disais que je voulais une guilde comme la tienne, cracha Zell, j'pensais pas à eux.  
-Je sais.  
Non non il ne savait pas. Rien du tout.  
-Mais merde je suis pas une gonzesse ok ! J'aime personne !

 _Sauf._

-Sauf Fantöm, rajouta-t-il machinalement, bien sûr.  
Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit pas, et Zell crut une seconde que ce dernier n'avait plus d'argument. Avant que son esprit fasse le lien. Il oubliait bien trop souvent que son nouvel ami était le VRAI Fantöm.

-Non je veux dire, se justifia-t-il désespéré, c'est pas toi que j'aime, c'est Fantöm, enfin pas le Fantöm toi mais l'image de... Tu vois ?

-Je vois.

C'était sa réplique habituelle, et même après tous ces jours passés ensemble, Morgan n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'elle signifiait. Est-ce que Fantöm l'avait compris ? Ou s'en fichait-il, tout simplement ?

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de tes sentiments, finit par dire le guerrier.

Donc non, il n'avait rien compris.

-J'ai des sentiments pour devenir le meilleur ouais, s'agaça Oméga Zell, pas pour ces abrutis.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'intéressait à lui ces derniers temps ? Quel intérêt ?

-Tu me laisses raconter une autre histoire ? Demanda Fantöm. Sans m'interrompre ?

Ce n'était pas une vraie question. Alors Morgan laissa faire, et écouta son long monologue.

-C'était bien avant Horizon, quand j'étais encore ado. J'essayais absolument d'être comme toutes les filles.

Il eut un léger rire.

-Je sais, poursuivit-il, ça doit être difficile à imaginer pour toi. Mais j'avais tout du cliché de la fille féminine que tu détestes. Et pour tout le monde, j'étais heureux. Sauf que je ne l'étais pas vraiment. Je me sentais mal, malheureux, sans savoir pourquoi. Je haïssais tout le monde, je leur en voulais… jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris que ce n'étaient pas eux que je détestais. Mais moi.

Morgan espérait mal comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

-Je ne me reconnaissais pas, continua Fantöm dont la voix devenait plus sensible, je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, et ça me bouffait. Mais j'avais trop peur d'être qui je suis, d'être différent. À cause des autres, des réactions et de leurs jugements.

Max garda le silence un instant, sans doute pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler les informations. Puis, il finit par conclure :

-Ce que j'aurai aimé savoir à l'époque, c'est que les gens nous jugeront toujours. Peu importe la situation, ce qu'on fait, ou qui on est. Tu n'as donc aucune raison de te rendre malheureux pour eux.

-J'vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Il mentait, évidemment, et Fantöm le sut.

-Morgan, insista-t-il en utilisant son prénom pour la première fois, si j'ai eu envie de faire ta connaissance, c'est parce que… quand je t'écoute, c'est moi que j'entends.

Il détourna les yeux de son PC, à la fois flatté et un peu perdu. Serrant le poing sur son bureau, confus. Mais son énervement interne gagna rapidement contre ses doutes.

-Donc quoi ? Il éleva la voix. T'es en train de dire que je suis un meuf trans machin qui s'assume pas ?

-Je ne sais pas..., fit Max honnête, c'est à toi de voir. J'ignore ce que tu veux cacher, mais, je sais que tu n'es pas heureux.

-Je suis parfaitement heureux comme je suis ! Éclata Morgan. C'est vous qui faites chier ! Je vais bien j'ai aucun problème ! Je suis un vrai mec moi !

-Et pas moi c'est ça ?

Il prit un instant à réaliser ses propres mots. La culpabilité refroidit ses ardeurs. Et Morgan descendit de plusieurs tons.

-Je… Je voulais pas dire que... toi tu...

-Non c'est bon, coupa l'autre narquois, j'me ferai à l'idée que tu ne me vois pas comme un "vrai mec". J'ai cru que tu étais différent, mais tu es comme tous les autres.

-Je voulais pas dire ça ! Max !

Mais ce fut peine perdue. Fantöm avait déjà quitté le jeu sans un au revoir. Et Morgan ne put que se sentir coupable devant son écran. Dans son salon. Seul. Il lâcha sa souris pour couvrir son visage de ses propres mains. Tandis que les jurons envahissaient sa tête.

 _Putain_. _Je suis trop con. Mais je voulais pas. Merde, merde._

Ses pensées contradictoires s'emmêlaient dans sa tête.

 _Je suis un vrai mec ok. Je pleurais pas. Puis il croit que c'est aussi facile lui ? D'admettre que... Que quoi ?_ Oui, quoi ? Il était quoi ? Il avait peur de quoi ?  
Il se leva et frappa sa chaise de colère. Colère contre Fantöm, et contre la Guilde Noob. Tout ça c'était leur faute. La faute de tout le monde.

Pourquoi croyaient-ils tous que quelque chose clochait chez lui ? Il était parfait, un parfait mec fort, viril. L'ultime Apollon, le futur modèle de tous les joueurs d'Horizon. Le meilleur.

 _Ils sont juste jaloux,_ tentait de convaincre sa conscience, _juste des jaloux._ Mais plus il entendait cette phrase, plus Morgan savait à quel point elle était fausse. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de calme.

Il quitta définitivement le salon pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Se réfugier de ses pensées. Mais dès qu'il s'affala sur son lit, celles-ci ne firent que s'amplifier.

 _Fantöm me déteste maintenant._

Il enfonça sa tête contre son oreiller, avec une forte envie de se frapper. Il était vraiment stupide parfois. Il devait se changer les idées. Au plus vite. Et Morgan sut subitement quoi faire.

Il se leva une nouvelle fois, cette fois pour s'agenouiller face à son matelas. D'un geste de la main, il sortit un vieux carton de sous son lit. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas revenu cette chose. Rempi de souvenirs qu'il n'osait pas jeter. Des cassettes, et des photos, principalement.

Il avait pris l'habitude de les cacher depuis son adolescence, parce que si quelqu'un les voyait il… ne le verrait comme un vrai mec.

 _Peur d'admettre quoi ?_

Oubliant ce qu'il cherchait à la base, il prit une bonne poignée de photos, et les détailla une par une. Des simples images de lui enfant, déguisés, dansant, souriant. Pourquoi cachait-il ça ? C'était ridicule. En plus… il aimait danser.

En fait, il y a un grand nombre de choses qu'il aimait. La danse, les comédies romantiques, les happy ending, et ses vieilles cassettes Disney. Tous ces trucs de _filles._

Il roula des yeux. Sérieusement, à qui mentait-il ? Il était seul dans cette pièce. Personne pour le voir. Personne... Il abandonna son carton et retourna dans le salon. Où il retrouva son PC. Il se rappelait maintenant de ce qu'il cherchait. La seule chose dont il pouvait avoir besoin, en cet instant.

Il éteignit Horizon, et après avoir tapé quelques mois, lança une vidéo. Un film qui lui redonnait toujours le sourire, son Disney préféré : La Petite Sirène.

Le Farmer chinois le fixait en silence, gardant le suspens de sa réponse. Devant lui, Oméga Zell s'impatienta, tapant du pied. Cette réponse, il l'attendait depuis toujours.  
-Ça ne demandera que ta voix, déclara finalement le farmer.  
-Ma voix ?  
La solution était-ce si simple ? Mais comment faire sans sa voix ? Personne ne pourrait le comprendre ?  
-Je peux pas te donner ma voix ! Comment ils sauront que...  
-Tu veux entrer dans la Guilde Justice oui ou non ? S'agaça l'acheteur. J'ai un ami qui peut t'offrir le niveau 100, mais seulement si tu donnes ta voix.  
-Quoi ? T'y gagnes rien, pourquoi tu ferais ça ?  
-Parce que... je trouve ça amusant.  
L'assassin, lui, préférant ne pas y penser, soupira. Devait-il refuser ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir niveau 100 par lui-même ? Non. Pas avec cette guilde de Noob. Il ne pourrait jamais voir Fantöm. Sauf si...  
-Ok, accepta-t-il, prends ma voix ou j'sais pas quoi, fais ce que tu veux.  
L'autre homme sourit, puis, après un instant :  
-Une dernière chose. Il faut que tu chantes.  
-Hein ?! Pourquoi ? Tu crois que j'ai pas assez souffert comme ça ?  
-Pose pas de questions et obéis. Tu le veux ton perso niveau 100 ?  
-Évidemment.  
Il fit une grimace, puis, à contre coeur, se mit à chanter. Le farmer chinois parut un peu surpris, soit parce que celui-ci avait dû se préparer pire, soit... c'était le choix du Disney.

-Félicitation, lui dit-il avant de claquer des doigts, te voilà niveau 100.

Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, une lumière engloba son personnage. Tandis que son interface s'effaça lentement, dans un flash blanc, pour se transformer.

 _Enfin._

 _-_ Fantöm, appela la voix de Saphir, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Oméga Zell était déjà parmi les membres de la Guilde Justice. Et lui-même avait du mal à y croire. Tout semblait si surréaliste : les autres le regardaient, avec respect, tel un égal. C'était si… magique. Comme vivre dans un rêve. Mais ce ne fut en rien comparable à l'instant d'après.

-Oui Saphir ?

Fantöm arriva devant eux, avec son calme et son charme légendaire. Dans sa belle armure, avec sa cape volant au vent, le champion d'Horizon était impressionnant. Oméga Zell en serait devenu muet, s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

-C'est un nouveau, présenta la D.R.H de la guilde Justice, et il voulait absoooolument te rencontrer.

Morgan hocha positivement la tête de son avatar. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait plus parler oralement, mais il restait toujours les animations prédéfinies ! Ce stupide farmer n'avait pas dû y penser lui. Il était un génie incompris.

-Tu n'as pas de micro je vois. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. La Guilde Justice ne pourrait pas se passer du fameux Oméga Zell.

Il rougit, à la fois gêné et flatté.

-Ne sois pas modeste, je connais tes exploits, survivre à la Guilde Noob, c'est incroyable.

L'assassin fit un mouvement de la main, pour faire comprendre qu'il exagérait. Même si en réalité, Morgan appréciait fortement. Et son idole continua les compliments, pour son propre bonheur. Malheureusement, Saphir finit par les séparer de force, car, selon ses dires : elle ne supportait plus de "les entendre glousser comme des collégiennes". Et malgré l'insulte féminine, Oméga Zell n'avait rien dit. Rien répondu.

Il était bien trop loin d'ici, loin de tout, sur son petit nuage de joie. Il avait envie de courir partout, et de crier au monde que Fantöm l'appréciait. Le reconnaissait à sa juste valeur. Il était enfin heureux. Et rien ne pouvait gâcher ça.

Rien.

-Je te trouve enfin Oméga Zell, annonça une voix glaciale.

Il se retourna lentement, comme dans un film d'horreur. Bien que Morgan sut exactement ce qui l'attendait. Et c'était sans doute pire.

 _Gaea._

L'invocatrice de la Guilde Noob, et son éternelle rivale. Ils se détestaient mutuellement depuis le premier jour. Et son ennemie jurée arrivait précisement au pire moment.

-Alors Zell. Ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

Son ton avait un fond sadique à peine masqué. Il avait tant d'insultes sur le bout de la langue, tant de mots que Morgan ne pouvait pas prononcer. Malheureusement.

-Mmh tu ne me réponds pas ? Fit la jeune femme après quelques secondes. Comme c'est bizarre.

Il soupira, et préféra l'ignorer en lui tournant le dos. Peut-être qu'il s'en allait, elle en ferait de même ?

-Hé attends stupide macho !

Sans surprise, son idée ne fonctionna pas. L'avatar féminin le suivant à la trace. En désespoir de cause, il accéléra sa marche, jusqu'à courir. Et, pendant un bref instant, il pensait avoir réussi.

Mais ça, ce fut avant d'entendre sa voix. Sa _propre_ voix. Gaea avait sa voix.

Il fit volte-face, et dévisagea l'avatar. Horrifié.

-Et oui ! Se réjouit cette perfide femme d'un air diabolique. J'ai acheté ta voix à très chère, et maintenant, elle est à moi.  
Non non. N'importe qui. N'importe qui sauf elle. Pourquoi le monde était-il si cruel avec lui ? Un vrai cauchemar.  
-Je ne te l'emprunte qu'un petit moment rassure toi, expliqua l'invocatrice, j'ai juste besoin que tu te taises. Pour un temps.  
Il agita les bras, tentant de communiquer sa colère. En vain.  
-Pourquoi ? Comprit-elle en riant. Pour mettre mon plan à exécution bien sûr ! Vois-tu, mon cher Oméga Zell, j'ai finalement trouvé la solution pour devenir la plus riche du serveur.  
Morgan imagina les choses les plus horribles et tordues possibles : bannir tous les hommes des serveurs, un impôt mondial reversé à Gaea.

Ce fut encore pire que les deux réunis :  
-C'est très simple voyons, je dois jusge me trouver un mari riche qui me payera tout ce que je veux ! Et quoi de mieux que le meilleur joueur de la meilleur Guilde du jeu ? Mmh ? Tu vois de qui je parle, Zell ?  
Il serra sa souris dans sa paume, activant ses pouvoirs. Et sans lui répondre, il la frappa, à plusieurs reprises. Donnant des coups, dans le vide, puisque Gaea les évitait tous.

Oui. Il voyait parfaitement qui.  
-Le problème, poursuivit-elle l'air de rien, c'est qu'il craque carrément pour toi. Donc je n'avais pas le choix tu comprends ! Avec ta voix, je pourrais me faire passer pour toi, et il m'épousera, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il tenta encore de la frapper, sans succès, et s'arrêta, fatigué. Tout ça ne servait à rien, de toute façon. Elle avait sa voix, lui rien. Impuissant, il ne pouvait pas que l'écouter rire à gorge déployé,

 _Attends, Fantöm quoi ?_ lui rappela subitement son esprit.

-Gaea ? Tu as demandé à me voir ?

Son héros était apparu de nulle part, au moment où il pensait justement à lui. Mais il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, Gaea étant déjà devant lui, pour "discuter".

-Oui Fantöm ! J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, de très important.

Oméga Zell essaya d'attirer l'attention de son idole, seulement, c'est comme si Fantöm ne le voyait pas. Mais il devait empêcher Gaea de mettre son plan à exécution ! Par n'importe quel moyen ! _N'importe lequel._

Il ravala sa salive, et prit son courage à deux mains. Morgan savait exactement quoi faire.

-En fait je…

Oméga Zell courut jusqu'à la jeune femme, la poussant hors du chemin avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et suivant son impulsion, il attrapa le visage de Fantöm et... l'embrassa. Passionnément.

Et malgré le côté uniquement stratégique de son geste, Morgan s'étonna à apprécier. Plus qu'apprécier même, il se sentait comme au paradis. Il se laissa aller, et ferma les yeux. Profitant de cette douceur confortable et… humide ?

Morgan rouvrit les yeux, pour n'y découvrir que l'obscurité de sa chambre. Et son oreiller, qu'il embrassait depuis quelques minutes. _Merde_.

Bien sûr que c'était un rêve ! Trop beau pour… Comment ça trop beau ? Non non. Il se tourna dans son lit. Il ne regrettait quand même pas que son baiser avec Fantöm était fictif ? Non ?

Il passa une main sur son visage, effaçant de force cette image de sa tête. Et se fit une promesse : plus jamais de Disney avant de dormir. Plus jamais.

Morgan était sur son canapé, continuant de regarder des dessins animés. Seul, tranquille, loin des soucis. Ou presque. Puisqu'il finit par remarquer que son téléphone avait un message. Il haussa les épaules, et sans trop réfléchir, porta l'appareil à son oreille. Écoutant sa messagerie.  
-Bonjour Morgan, c'est Max. Ou Fantöm. J'ignore comment tu préfères m'appeler. Mais peu importe, tu me le diras toi-même. J'arrive chez toi dans 1h.  
Il balança son téléphone comme si celui-ci était en feu. Téléphone qui rebondit sur le canapé, en toute sécurité. Mais c'était le dernier soucis de Morgan, en cet instant.  
Fantöm ? Chez lui ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui donner son adresse ! Stupide fanboy qu'il était. Au moins, il avait une heure pour se préparer. Il baissa les yeux sur sa table basse, rempli de pots de glace, et de dvds Disney. Et 1 heure pour ranger entièrement son salon, également.  
Il soupira. Il avait intérêt à s'y mettre, et rapidement.

Morgan se coiffait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes devant son miroir quand la sonnerie de son interphone retentit. Il remonta son col, stressé, avant de croiser le regard de son reflet. Et se figea.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, là, au juste ? Il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Son comportement était absurde. Fantöm s'en fichait de son physique, ou de sa tenue ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lui plaire, de toute façon.

-Oui j'arrive, râla-t-il en quittant la salle de bain.

Merde, jura-t-il, on dirait une meuf. Il essaya de ne pas y penser, et ouvrit la porte à son invité.

-Bonjour, salua celui-ci sobrement.

-Bonjour…

Un silence suivit, leur dernière conversation en mémoire chez les deux hommes. Ce fut Max qui finit par briser la gêne, par une plaisanterie :

-Tu t'es fait beau pour moi ?

-Nan, je suis toujours comme ça.  
Morgan masqua son mensonge derrière un rire, un rire faux. Il soupira. Son incapacité à mentir était pathétique.

Pourtant, malgré ça, son idole lui souriait toujours. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas compris ? Ou ne voulait pas comprendre ?  
-Tu me fais entrer ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.  
-Oh. Bien sûr...  
Morgan le laissa passer, et l'observa découvrir les lieux. Max semblait curieux de tout, analysant chaque objet de la pièce. Le journaliste se félicita d'avoir rangé l'appartement avant sa venue. Si jamais LE Fantöm était tombé sur ses cassettes Disney... eh bien, il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu.

-C'est sympa chez toi. J'aime bien.

Morgan savait que Max le complimentait uniquement par politesse. Il souffla. À quoi bon faire semblant que tout allait bien ? Peut-être parce que c'était à lui, de faire le premier pas.

-Je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'ai jamais voulu t'insulter.

-Je sais. Si tu étais juste un mec macho je ne serai pas là.

-Mais, _je_ _suis_ un mec macho.

Oméga Zell s'était toujours considéré ainsi, comme un mec, supérieur aux femmes. Parce que cela allait de soi d'être au-dessus des autres, en étant un homme. C'était normal, c'est ce que le monde voulait de lui. Être le pire des clichés masculins.

C'était le déguisement idéal, derrière lequel se cacher. Et sur toutes les personnes qui auraient pu voir à travers, il avait fallu que ce soit Fantöm. Maudite ironie.

-T'as pas à faire semblant Morgan, on est que tout les deux ici.  
-Je...  
Il chercha une excuse, n'importe laquelle pour se sortir de cette discussion. Mais à quoi bon fuir ? Max voulait la vérité ? Il allait l'avoir.

D'un pas déterminé, Oméga Zell se dirigea vers la télévision en silence. Et sous le regard de l'autre homme, l'alluma. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'écran afficha l'image d'un dessin animé, sur pause.

-C'est ça ce que tu veux ? Lança-t-il comme une insulte.

-Disney ?

Max semblait perdu, il passa une main sur son visage.

-Non pas Disney, que je regarde des Disney. Et des films gniangnian aussi si tu veux tout savoir.

-Comme tout le monde… ?

Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Mais tu vois pas je suis un mec ! Je suis pas censé aimer ça !

En réaction, Max haussa les épaules, et rajouta :

-Si tu écoutes la société peut-être, mais si tu l'écoutes je suis pas censé être un mec.

Morgan baissa les yeux, fixant le sol. Fantöm avait raison, il avait toujours raison. L'assassin virtuel soupira, s'avouant vaincu. Il se sentait juste stupide. Et ce fut sans doute à cause de son air défaitiste que l'autre homme se rapprocha de lui. Une main sur son bras, pour le réconforter.

-Tu veux qu'on regarde la suite ensemble ?

Morgan releva la tête, et croisa le regard intense de Max. Ce Max toujours aussi gentil, parfait. Il sourit. Comment refuser ?

-Bien sûr !

L'autre homme parut au comble du bonheur, et après une tape sur son épaule, s'installa de lui-même sur le canapé. L'invitant ensuite d'un geste de la main. Comme si cela allait de soi, lui, Fantöm, regardant un dessin animé.

C'était si surréaliste, pourtant… malgré toute l'étrangeté de cette situation, Morgan n'aurait jamais échangé sa place, pour rien au monde.

Et il rejoignit l'autre homme, et redémarra le film à ses côtés. En se sentant extrêmement bien pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.


End file.
